Diamond snowflakes
by WindyDragon
Summary: Orihime can see that something's bothering Ishida. When he becomes ill, she decides to tell him how she sees his depression. IshidaxOrihime oneshot


**Finally I wrote something about Ishida and Orihime Don't kill me if I use 'Inoue' in this fic instead of 'Orihime'. It doesn't really matter, or does it?**

Ishida was walking alone in a cold evening. The snow was falling silently on him, and everywhere was quiet. There was no one walking like him, the houses were dark and a cold wind of winter blew on him. He was thinking of his life as a Quincy.

Yes, he wasn't a Quincy anymore. It was bothering him more than he let anyone see, but when he was alone he often felt sad. Like he would have lost everything what reminded him of his grandfather, the only one he had got when he had been child.

'But if I hadn't done it, I would have died… and so would have Inoue-san.'

That's right, Inoue-san. He smiled a little. Even if he would have died in that fight against Captain Mayuri, he would have been happy if Inoue-san was safe.

"Ishida-kun!" He suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling.

When he turned around he saw Inoue running towards him, smiling as cutely as always. He couldn't help but to smile. She looked very joyful, and there were snowflakes on her hair, shining like small diamonds.

"Hello Inoue-san. What are you doing here so late?" He asked.

"It was so beautiful evening that I wanted to take a walk. What about you?" She asked back, smiling.

Ishida looked away. "I just wanted to think everything what's happened."

"You look very pale." She said worryingly. "Are you alright?"

"My head is just hurting a bit." He answered.

Inoue placed her hand onto his forehead to see if he had fever, and he blushed a bit. Inoue looked at his eyes and said: "Maybe you should go to doctor… your skin feels hot."

"This is nothing." He said, turning away so that she wouldn't see him blushing.

She grabbed his arm and said: "No no, I think you should at least check it out. What if you really are ill and walking in this kind of cold night isn't…"

He should have listened to her. Before he even realized, his head started hurting even more and everything turned black in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Ishida-kun?"

Inoue's voice again. Ishida opened his eyes and after few seconds he realized that he was at Urahara's place. Inoue was sitting next to him, looking very worried.

"Inoue-san… what happened to me?" Ishida asked back and tried to sit up.

"Don't move!" She cried out and pushed him back. "You just suddenly passed out. I was so worried! Luckily Urahara-san was walking by and took you here."

"Luckily…" He mumbled, remembering Urahara's habit to appear every time they were in trouble.

"He said you have a fever." She remarked. "Probably because of what you did in Soul Society…"

Ishida sighed. "Of course… no wonder my head's been hurting for so long…"

Inoue placed her hand onto his forehead once again, smiling soothingly. "You really tried your everything to win that man… you're so strong."

Ishida blushed and turned his head away, but Inoue just smiled at him. He was so cute when he tried to hide his feelings. She saw he was suffering, no matter how much he tried to keep it secret from the others. Maybe he wanted to look cool, but Inoue knew there was something more: he didn't want to make the others worry about him.

"Ishida-kun." She said quietly. "Why won't you just tell us if something's wrong with you?"

Ishida looked at her very surprised. "What?"

"I can see it." She whispered, head bowed and smiling a little. "You're not okay with it… that you are not a Quincy anymore."

Ishida didn't say anything at first, but then he said quietly: "It's not your concern. I did what I had to."

"But I know you did it not only to avenge your grandfather, but to protect us." She said. "Ishida-kun… I'm right am I?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you get involved with my fights."

"But we are your friends. You should know we'll never let you feel lonely. If you're not alright, you should be able to tell us so that we can help you."

He smiled longingly. "I've never been good friend to anyone… so no one needs to be a good friend to me."

"You know what?" She whispered and leant downwards. "You are a good friend for me."

He looked at her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." She whispered, smiling. "I am."

And then she kissed him gently, in that dark room, when the diamond snowflakes continued to fall down outside.

**I hope you review **


End file.
